The Dream
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark has a dream about a certain red-headed mutant. Jean has a dream about a boy from Smallville. How is it these two are dreaming about each other when they have never met and what will happen when they finally do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Clark stood over the red-haired girl and wept. He felt fresh sobs rack his body and knew he would never see her again, not alive at least.

"Jean, I'm sorry" he said and that was when Clark Kent woke up. He wasn't sure what to think, the dream had seemed so real, but Clark was relieved it wasn't. He didn't want Jean, whoever she was, to die. He decided to ignore it and went back to sleep, figuring that whoever this girl was, he'd never see her again anyway.

Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning just outside of Westchester, New York, the girl named Jean Grey woke with a start. She looked around amazed to find herself at the Institute; she thought that she was standing over a body. They boy looked to be about 17 with brown hair and was wearing a red jacket and blue t-shirt. She wracked her brain to try and remember any other details and only came up with one. The name Clark Kent.

Deciding that Professor X would probably know what was going on she walked down to his room, relieved to see the light on that meant he was still working, even at well after midnight. She knocked on the door and it opened, revealing her mentor Charles Xavier.

"Jean are you all right?" he asked, ushering her inside.

"Professor, I had a rather strange dream last night" she said and proceeded to tell him everything.

"Did you say the boy's name was Kent?" he asked and she nodded. Charles put his fingers to his temple's wondering if he had found what Virgil, the Queens, and the rest of Veritas had been searching for. When they found Hiram Kent years ago he had mentioned someone called the drifter just before he died. Perhaps this boy was his son, and if that were true then perhaps he'd found the Traveler. For now, he decided to keep his suspicions to himself and instead told Jean to wake Scott and Logan.

The next morning Clark woke up, only to hear a knock at the door. He opened it and was surprised to find a bald man in a wheelchair, sitting next to a man who looked to be in his twenties smoking a cigar, and a boy Clark's age with ruby-quartz glasses. However, what shocked him most was the girl standing behind the bald man, for it was none other than the girl he dreamed about the previous night.

The two teens looked at each other, green eyes meeting blue and both said the first thing they thought of.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I always wondered why in every x-over Clark is with Rogue, so I decided to change things around a bit. I'm sure you're wondering what is going on, but I promise all your questions will be explained next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two teens blushed and looked away from each other and no one said anything for a minute. Finally, Charles decided to break the awkward silence.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and these are my students Scott Summers and Jean Grey. The gentleman with the cigar is Logan" he said and Clark nodded before turning his gaze back to Charles.

"I'm Jonathan Kent Mr. Xavier, what can we do for you?" Clark's father asked from the doorway where he was standing behind Clark.

"I would like a minute of your time Mr. Kent if that is agreeable" he said and Clark felt his father tense; he wasn't very trusting of strangers considering Clark's secret.

"Careful Chuck, the kid ain't your average human" Logan said and Clark moved and grabbed Logan by the neck.

"What do you want? Talk or I'll snap your neck" Clark said, tightening his grip slightly.

"I understand your hesitance Clark, but if you will be so kind as to put Logan down, I will explain as best I can" Charles said and Clark dropped Logan, surprised to find him laughing.

"I like this one Chuck, he's got some fight in him" Logan said with a grin, while Scott just glared, worried about how much of a threat this kid could be to him and the other x-men. Jean just smiled at him and Clark couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on in Professor, I can see we have a lot to talk about" Jonathan said, moving from the doorway to allow the others to enter the house before walking into the kitchen.

"This is my wife Martha" Jonathan said and after the introductions were made they sat at the table where Martha served coffee.

"Why exactly are you here Professor?" Jonathan said, deciding to get straight to the point. Charles nodded in appreciation of the man's refusal to beat around the bush as it were, and thought about how best to answer him. After a minute he began to attempt to explain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I am what you would call a mutant, as are Logan, Scott and Jean. Years ago I realized that more and more mutants were appearing every day and so I started a school for mutants, to teach them to hone their powers and use them for the benefit of mankind"

At the end of this Jonathan felt nervous; he had no idea what these people were capable of and he didn't want to risk a fight that Clark might not be able to win. However, the Professor had been honest with them so far so he decided to keep him talking.

"Ok Professor, but that doesn't explain why you are here. My more immediate question is what exactly are you capable of?" he asked and Charles nodded, understanding Jonathan's need to know who he was dealing with.

"I myself am a telepath and before you ask I would never read your mind without permission. However, as to my students and Logan, they will have to tell you themselves, just as Clark would" he said and Jonathan smiled for the first time as he recognized the sincerity behind Charles' words.

"As to why I am here I will let Jean answer the first part as it was she who brought me here and I will answer the second" he said and the Kent's turned their attention to Jean.

"Ok Clark do you remember when we both said the other should be dead?" she said and Clark nodded, unsure of what she was getting at.

"I had a dream last night and I stood over your body. When I woke up the only thing I could remember was your name so I asked the Professor and that brought us here" she said with another smile, which Clark felt himself returning. He felt his eyes begin to heat up and blinked before he risked burning Jean or revealing more than he already had.

"Ok how is that possible? I had the same dream except you were dead. How is it possible to have this dream when we'd never met prior to this?" Clark asked looking to the Professor, who seemed deep in thought.

"I am not sure Clark, but I will give it some thought. However, back to the second reason I am here. Given your rather unique abilities I would like to offer you a place at my school. The other students have their own gifts and you would not have to hide from them"

Clark felt his spirits lift at the thought of not having to lie to people about his powers for the first time in his life. There were people like him that he could be normal around without having to fear being left alone or rejected and he couldn't help the broad grin that crossed his face. Jean and Logan smiled at the happiness on the young man's face, and even Scott's mouth curved up into a half-smile. He still didn't trust Clark since he didn't know what he was capable of, but he knew what it was like being afraid of rejection given the fact that he couldn't open his eyes without blowing the object in front of him to smithereens.

Jonathan looked at his wife nervously, but she looked at Clark and then turned back to her husband, telling him with her eyes that it was not their choice to make; Clark like the other two teens, was seventeen and the time had come for him to make his own decisions, and after all he had done for other people she knew that he more than anyone else deserved a place where he didn't have to hide all the time.

"It's your decision son, your mother and I will support you regardless" Jonathan said, looking to Clark.

Clark looked at his father, shocked that he would trust him since he always wanted to protect him from everything. He looked to their guests who were looking at him waiting for his answer.

"You've got yourself a student Professor" he said and the others grinned, but Clark only saw Jean's looking just like a kid on Christmas. For her part Jean couldn't understand why, but she felt happier about Clark joining them then she had about anything. It felt as if part of her that had been lost had been found again and she felt whole for the first time in her life. However, before she could celebrate she found herself watching as Charles chair flew through the wall of the Kent's house. Clark ran and caught the Professor before he hit the ground while Jean used her power to prevent the Professor's chair from wrecking. Clark set him into it before turning toward the house where he was relieved to see his parents and the others were alright. However, behind them was a man in red and a man who looked more animal than man.

"Hello Charles, I see you've found someone new"

"Magnus" Charles said while the other x-men just glared.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"I have been called several things but you may call me Magneto, Master of Magnetism. My associate is Sabertooth. I would like for you to join us"

"Why would I do that?"

"I can help you unlock your true power and together we can rule this pitiful world. The humans are inferior to us and must learn their place at the feet of those with true power"

"That could be interesting" Clark said, advancing towards Magnus.

"You traitor! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Scott said, while Logan and Jean both smiled, catching onto Clark's game.

"However, there's something you need to know Magneto" Clark said coming to a stop directly in front of the self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism.

"What would that be?"

"I don't like it when people attack my friends" Clark said, throwing his fist into Magnus's face, knocking him back through the wall.

"You will regret that boy!" Sabertooth said and he lunged at Clark, who caught him by the throat and knocked him out. He walked out to where Magneto was just getting to his feet, the x-men following. Scott went to get his visor, but Logan caught his arm, holding him back.

"No, I wanna see this" he said, smirking as he thought about how much fun he was going to have watching Magneto get beat by Clark.

Magneto focused his powers and pulled the tools from the barn, throwing them at Clark. He sighed as they hit him and fell to the floor harmlessly before running and punching Magneto in the face multiple times.

"I would advise you to stop before she dies" a voice from behind him said and he turned to find Sabertooth holding Jean by her head.

"Drop her Sabertooth" Clark said, and he was surprised to find Jean smirking before kicking her legs back and catching Sabertooth in the chest causing him to fall to the floor.

"You heard the man" she said, smirking at Clark who smirked back before turning to Magneto who was getting off the ground.

"It may be over for now, but be warned boy you have made a deadly enemy this day" Magnus said, and Sabertooth kicked out sweeping Jean to the floor and running to Magnus who conjured two metal spheres that took them away.

"You ok Jean?" Clark asked and she nodded, taking the hand he offered, both blushing at the contact between their skin.

_Thank you Clark _he heard her say.

"You're welcome" he said and she smiled, while the Professor looked on shocked. He couldn't even sense the young man's emotions but Jean seemed to be able to communicate with him telepathically. Deciding to worry about it later he turned to the others and offered his hand to Clark, who shook it.

"Welcome to the X-men Clark"

"We'll need to come up with a better name" Logan said.

"How about Superboy?" Jean suggested and the others nodded their approval. Clark smiled, happy that he had found a place where he could finally just be himself.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed this story, those make my day! Expect te next update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mental communication is in italics**

The X-men quickly repaired the damage Magneto had done to the house and decided to stay for the night and drive back to the Institute in the morning. Scott and Logan slept in the barn while Charles slept in the guest room and Jean ended up in Clark's room while he took the couch.

_Goodnight Clark_ he heard in his mind.

_Goodnight Jean_ he said and they both fell asleep.

As he slept Clark saw images in his mind; a red-haired girl being punched by her father, repeatedly begging for him to stop, and that same girl screaming as she saw her younger sister being struck in the same manner. It finally ended when Clark heard a scream in his mind that woke him up. He listened and even though everyone else slept on, he could here sobs coming from his room. He walked over and opened the door slightly seeing Jean sobbing, her legs curled up to her chest.

_Jean are you ok?_ He asked, focusing with his mind so as not to alarm her.

_I…I'll be fine_ she replied, but as fresh sobs racked her body Clark could tell she was lying.

Clark walked over to her and sat down next to her, not touching her for fear of scaring her further. However, much to his surprise, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Clark just held her, sending calming thoughts with his mind until she had stopped crying, not able to fully ignore how nice it felt to hold Jean.

"I'm sorry about that" she said, speaking for the first time.

"It's fine, you should never have had to go through that" he said, feeling rage build at the thought of Jean being hurt like that, and he swore to himself if he ever saw the man who did this to her, he would snap his neck.

"Wait, you saw all of that?" she said and he nodded.

"Apparently the Professor can't read your mind, but I can, and now you're seeing my memories" she said, both of them wondering exactly what this connection between them was.

"It's weird almost like magic. Are you sure you're not a sorceress?" Clark joked, and Jean laughed before playfully punching him in the arm.

"No, although I have come across a few" she said and the two teens smiled at each other, both feeling more at peace than they ever had before. After a minute, Clark got up off the bed and began to walk toward the door, but stopped when he felt Jean's hand on his arm.

"Can you stay?" she asked and as he looked into her emerald eyes he knew he would do whatever she asked.

"Of course" he said and she moved over making space in the bed beside her. He laid down next to her and she leaned back resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Clark" she said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"For what?" he asked, grateful that she couldn't see his face, which he was sure was bright red.

"Just for being there for me" she said leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you Jean I promise" he said and gradually the two X-men fell asleep, both of them sleeping soundly thanks to the person next to them.

_Morning_ Clark said as he opened his eyes and saw the red-head girl next to him.

_Morning_ she replied, smiling at him which he was only too glad to return.

_That has to have been the best night's sleep I've ever had_ she said and then blushed as she realized what she had said.

_I'd have to agree with you on that one_ Clark said, and the two teens smiled at each other again before Clark got off the bed.

_I'd better go; we don't need anyone thinking I did anything untoward last night. The shower's just through there _he said indicating a door to his left.

She nodded and smirked at Clark before he left. Clark wondered what she was smirking about until he opened the door and saw Logan standing in the hall.

"Kid, what happened last night and don't tell me nothing because I can smell her on you" he said and Clark gulped slightly before explaining.

"Jean had a nightmare so I talked to her until she calmed down. Then she asked me to stay with her, so I did. Nothing else happened" he said and Logan nodded; he could smell when someone was lying and he knew Clark wasn't.

"Ok, but you hurt her and you'll pay" Logan said unsheathing his claws. Jean was like his daughter and he didn't need to see her hurt. Clark nodded in understanding before he ran and changed; ten seconds later he had a pot of coffee brewing.

"How do you take your coffee Mr. Logan?" he asked.

"Black and its just Logan kid. Anybody that can pound Magneto like you did can call me by my first name" he said and Clark nodded, recognizing the sign of respect from the older man.

When Jean emerged from Clark's room ten minutes later she found him and Logan sitting in the kitchen nursing cups of coffee; when Clark saw her he smiled and she couldn't help but feel like the most special girl in the world. He got up and pulled out her chair before walking over to the coffeemaker.

_How do you take your coffee Jean?_

_Two cream three sugars_ she replied and two seconds later she found a cup of coffee in her hand.

_Thanks_

_No problem_

_So I guess Logan didn't chew you out too much?_

_No and thanks for the warning!_

_Sorry I couldn't resist _she said with a grin.

"Can you two cut it out with the mental thing?" Logan asked and the two X-men laughed before resuming conversation normally.

Two hours and several snide remarks about sleeping arrangements from Logan later, all the x-men were in the blackbird and soaring through the air towards Westchester. Clark's parents had decided to stay on the farm but made him promise to visit often.

Suddenly Logan jerked hard on the wheel causing Jean to fly from her seat and land in Clark's lap.

"Enjoying the ride kiddos?" he asked the mirth apparent in his voice.

"Sorry Clark" Jean said, but she made no move to get up.

"It's fine" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, neither of them seeing the glare Scott was giving Clark; he didn't like the thought of Jean being with Duncan, but he liked the thought of her being with Clark even less. However, he decided to keep his mouth shut and just wait, he'd get Jean soon enough.

When the blackbird landed they disembarked and Clark found himself in a hanger that was easily twice the size of his house.

"Nice" he commented and Logan chuckled.

"You haven't seen anything yet kid, just wait until you have your first session in the Danger Room"

They headed up an elevator which opened up to reveal a woman with white hair and coffee-colored skin.

"Ah, this is the new student Charles?"

"Indeed Ororo meet Clark Kent, Clark this is another of our instructors Ororo Monroe"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Monroe" Clark said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine Clark and please call me Ororo" she said, impressed by the boy's politeness.

"You will meet the others tomorrow Clark they are currently on a school field trip" she said and he nodded. For the next few hours Jean gave Clark a tour of the mansion before they returned to the dining room for dinner. After dinner, which Clark had to admit was some of the best steak he'd ever eaten, they walked back to their rooms.

"Goodnight Clark" Jean said outside of his door.

"Goodnight Jean" he said, but neither of them made a move to leave; they were so close to each other that if they moved any closer they would be touching.

If you asked them later, neither one could tell you what they were thinking. Perhaps they weren't thinking but just acting; Clark put his hands in Jean's hair and she put her arms around his waist and then their lips met.

Clark had heard that when you kissed someone there might be sparks, but in his opinion that didn't do justice to what he was feeling; rather it was like the phoenix had burst into flames around them and it consumed them. The teens felt their minds seemingly becoming one through the connection they shared and both reflected that they felt complete as if they had come home. At least they felt like that for the minute before Clark was shot through the wall.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please R&R as those help me keep writing and thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Clark flew through the wall, he turned so that his body absorbed the brunt of the impact and Jean landed on top of him. It wasn't lost on either of them how compromising a position they would be in if anyone saw them just now.

"What the hell was that?" Clark asked after Jean helped him to his feet; both of them were red in the face from their kiss but decided now wouldn't be the best time to discuss it.

"Not what, who" Jean said, eyes narrowing. She knew exactly what had happened, and it made her angrier then she had ever been in her life.

"Who then?" Clark asked.

She didn't answer; instead she sent a telepathic message to the Professor and ten minutes later all the X-men currently at the mansion where gathered in the Professor's study. Clark had changed into a black t-shirt, seeing as his jacket and shirt had been incinerated when he got sent through the wall.

"Jean, what's going on?" Charles asked, shocked at the looks of pure fury on Clark and Jean's faces.

"Clark" she said and he turned around and raised his shirt where the others saw burn marks that even though they were barely there, were visible nonetheless. Logan, Ororo and Charles's faces each had equal expressions of shock. In fact, Scott was the only one who hadn't changed his expression.

"How did this happen?" Ororo asked, shocked as the burn marks disappeared fully from Clark's back.

"How about we ask Scott?" Jean said, looking at the leader of the X-men, whose face paled under her intense glare.

"I'd know your optic blasts anywhere Scott" she said and the other's turned to look at him, fixing him with a glare. Clark ran to Scott and slammed him against the wall, his body shaking from fury.

"YOU! Do you have ANY idea what would've happened if you had been off by a centimeter! Jean would've been seriously injured, if not dead!"

"Trust me Kent, I've trained for years to where I never miss" Scott said with a smirk. Clark realized the other teen felt no remorse and felt his eyes heat up.

"And do you think I'll miss at this range? Hell, I don't even need my heat vision I can think of fifteen different ways to kill you without my heat vision, and twenty more that will make sure you'll never use your powers again, and I can do it before you can blink" he said, allowing his eyes to heat up again.

"Clark, that's enough" Charles said, but Clark ignored him, putting his hand around Scott's windpipe.

_Clark, stop he's not worth it. Let him go. Please, for me?_ Jean's voice came through his mind and he dropped Scott to the floor, where Scott immediately began gasping for air.

"One question Summers, why? What've I ever done to you?"

Scott just glared at him, causing Clark's anger to build again, until Jean put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Logan, I think I'd like that Danger Room session" Clark said and Logan nodded, leaving the study to go set it up. Clark turned to Charles who was looking at Scott intently, disappointment visible in his face.

"Professor, I'm sorry for my actions" he said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Clark. Scott however seems to forget that powers must be controlled and not used against teammates"

"Rules like that go out the window when some new kid attacks my team!" Scott said and Clark and Jean laughed as they realized what he meant.

"Summers, since when has kissing a girl been considered an attack? If she didn't want to kiss me Jean was perfectly capable of stopping me on her own"

Scott didn't respond, he just glared at Clark, while Charles looked on disappointment in his gaze once again.

"Scott I cannot believe you would do this! You're supposed to be the leader, the one the others can look up too, and instead you misuse your powers! Though it pains me to do so, I hereby relieve you of command of the X-men and consider yourself on restriction for the next six months in addition to extra Danger Room sessions with Logan"

Scott nodded his head in acceptance of the Professor's punishment, wondering what had caused him to attack Clark; he may not like him dating Jean but he wouldn't shoot him. He felt like he was out of control of his body when he shot Clark, but didn't dare mention anything now. He knew no one would believe him if he told them.

Clark turned his back on Scott and, nodding to the Professor, headed to the elevator, Jean trailing behind him. They got in the elevator and headed down to the lower levels where they found Logan waiting for them, a blue suit in his hand.

"Suit up" he said throwing Clark the blue suit with red X's on the side; Clark grinned before speeding away and reappearing four seconds later. Jean blushed as she realized the outfit really showed off Clark's muscles and abs.

_Like what you see?_ He said with a smirk.

She didn't answer; she just walked over and kissed him. After a minute, Clark broke the kiss and turned to Logan who was watching them with a smirk.

"So kid, how much can you handle?" Logan asked from the observation room.

"Give me the best you've got" he shot back and Logan grinned before selecting level 25.

_Clark, are you nuts?! This stuff can really hurt you, this isn't just a game!_

_Trust me Jean I'll be fine._

_You'd better be!_ She said and then severed the connection, reminding Clark of what his dad had told him about hell having no fury like an angry red-head. He gulped, but didn't have much time to think about it because drones came out of the walls, firing lasers at him. Clark started to run, dodging the blasts before running around the drones and allowing the force of the vortex he created to bring them to the ground. More drones came out and Clark went to deal with them as he did the first group, but he was tripped up when a portion of the floor was suddenly raised upward. He caught himself and turned around just in time to be caught by a large tentacle that came from the wall. It raised him up into the air, but he focused his heat vision on it, burning it and allowing himself to drop to the ground. More and more drones and other robots came at him and he dealt with them all easily, but suddenly it all came to a stop.

"C'mon up kid, there are some people you need to see"

Clark headed up to the observation deck, where Jean promptly threw her fist at his face. He caught it and she glared at him, while Logan looked on, amused at the whole situation.

"I wouldn't recommend hitting me unless you want a broken hand" Clark said before releasing her hand.

"So this is the newbie"

Clark turned to see four other students standing there. One had skin the same color as Ororo's with blond hair, and it was he who had spoken.

"Clark Kent" he said shaking the teen's hand.

"Evan Daniel's call me Spyke and this is Kitty" he said indicating a short brunette next to him who smiled widely, "Rogue" he said indicating a goth girl who just nodded "and Kurt" he said indicating someone who reminded Clark of a picture of a medieval demon.

"So why do they call you Spyke?" he said turning his attention back to Evan. He smirked before shooting a wooden spike out of his arm.

"Who's next?" Logan asked and Kitty smirked before vanishing through the floor and reappearing next to Clark. Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to Kitty.

"What about you Clark?"

"Let me show you" he said with a smirk before racing around the room.

"He's faster than Pietro!" Evan said shock filling his voice.

"That's not everything, watch this" Logan said, activating the recording of Clark's Danger Room session. The other's looked on and Clark would swear he saw their jaws hit the floor.

"That is like so cool!" Kitty said and they all laughed. Clark grinned glad that they weren't still in awe of his powers like most people would be.

The next day all the X-men slept until noon, seeing as they didn't get much sleep the night before.

Charles sensed a presence outside the mansion and opened the door, seeing a man and a woman both dressed in black armor. The other X-men came up behind him, curious as to who would come to the mansion on a Saturday.

"Can I help you?" Charles asked.

"I am Nam-Ek and this is Aether. We seek the one called Kal-El" the man said, hatred clear in his voice.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I should have the next chapter up soon! Please read and review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outwardly, Charles' face looked calm, but in the reality his mind was a mass of worry because he knew what these people wanted. He hadn't been sure of it at first, but after seeing what Clark was capable of and comparing that to what he'd learned from Hiram Kent about the drifter, in addition to what Virgil Swann had discovered, there was not a shred of doubt in his mind that Kal-El and Clark Kent were one and the same. Be that as it may, he wasn't about to allow these people to take him, not when their hate for him was so clear in Nam-Ek's voice.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, there is no one here by that name" he said, while subtly attempting to probe their minds, unsurprised to find himself having no better luck than he did with Clark; ordinarily he wouldn't probe people's minds without their permission, but this situation left him very little choice.

"Foolish human, your telepathy is useless against us. Now take us to Kal-El or we will kill you and then kill everyone here until we find him" Nam-Ek said while Aether just smiled coldly.

"I said-"

"It's alright Professor, I'm the one they want" Clark said, stepping up beside Charles.

"Ah, the spitting image of your father. He locked us in a virtual hell for attempting to restore Krypton to its former glory. You will help us free the great General Zod and then you will die while we turn this planet into a new Krypton"

"I won't help you, now I suggest you leave" Clark said, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

Aether and Nam-Ek looked at each other, sharing a smile before shaking their heads as if getting ready to discipline a small child.

"It's a shame you won't help us willingly Kal-El, your death would've been so much easier. Now it appears you must be taught a lesson before you die" Aether said speaking for the first time. Her voice was like ice and Clark knew that if she were human he would've wondered if she had a heart or if that was simply replaced with ice as her vocal cords seem to have been.

"However, I promise you will live long enough to see your friends beg for death. Well, all except that one" he said, nodding at Jean, whom Clark had unconsciously shifted in front of, as if to protect her from an attack.

"You will die knowing that every day she will be where she belongs, licking the mud off my boot, and being nothing but a plaything for the minions of Zod" he continued, while Aether just smiled again.

Clark felt his rage begin to build, but this was a rage unlike anything he had ever felt before; he knew without a doubt that if it came down to it he would kill the two in front of him without hesitation.

"Scott, take care of her" he said looking at Scott who nodded before shaking his hand, to Jean who's emerald eyes pierced his own, barely holding back tears. Clark kissed her, knowing that this may very well be the last time he ever did, unable to hold back tears of his own. Clark finally broke the kiss and turning away from his friends, he charged at the other two Kryptonians. He threw a punch at Nam-Ek's head, which the soldier easily dodged before countering with a blow to Clark's stomach. Clark staggered back from the force of the blow, swallowing a mouthful of his own blood before charging again, this time heading for Aether, who he hit in the jaw, knocking her to her back. Clark pressed his advantage, his fists repeatedly striking Aether, hoping that he would have a better chance against Nam-Ek if he was worried about Aether. However, he didn't anticipate Aether's reactions and was shocked as she shoved her leg upward, sending Clark hurling backwards into Nam-Ek, who gripped him by the arms lifting him into the air. Clark tried to break free, but even using superspeed the other Kryptonian held him with ease. Aether got up, her eyes black and her lip bleeding profusely, and punched Clark repeatedly. Clark winced with the pain of each of her blows, but was unable to do anything as Nam-Ek still had him held firmly by his arms. As Aether's assault continued, Clark felt his ribs break, and then Aether walked over and snapped his left arm, causing him to scream.

"Any last words Kal-El?" she asked, gripping his face in her hands.

"Burn bitch" he said and he fired his heat vision straight into her face, and she screamed as her flesh was burned; Clark felt Nam-Ek's grip on him loosen just slightly as Aether burned and threw his shoulder forward, throwing Nam-Ek to the ground next to the still screaming Aether. He screamed again from the pain in his arm, but knew he couldn't focus on that now. He walked towards the two Kryptonians, but stumbled as he felt his injuries finally begin to take their toll. Try as he might, he felt himself falling to the ground, and begin to lose consciousness. His last thought was one of regret as he realized that he had failed to protect the one person that he cared about most, but more importantly he lost his chance to tell her he loved her. He just hopes that maybe one day, he can correct his mistake.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter? Did Clark die? Is Jean a slave to Zod? What about the secret of Kal-El? All that will be answered next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark opened his eyes and his first thought was one of fear. He didn't know whether Jean was alive or dead and he felt all the oxygen leave his lungs.

_Breathe Clark_ he heard in his mind and felt Jean's hand on his arm the minute before her lips crashed into his. He ran his hands through her hair, relieved to find her alive. He looked into her emerald eyes and neither said anything for a minute so relieved at seeing the other alive.

_What happened? The last thing I remember is passing out._

Jean winced at the reminder but answered him.

_After you passed out, everyone stood there for a second. Then Nam-EK got up and walked towards you like he was going to kill you, but he hadn't gotten three feet when he just stopped._

_Stopped?_

_Yeah, stopped. He just froze and stayed like that. After a minute the Professor had me try to read their minds-_

_He WHAT?!_

_He had me try to read their minds, thinking that since I can read yours I might be able to read theirs as well. That's when it got strange. When I tried to read their minds I couldn't get anything. It was like they were brain-dead. I couldn't even sense their emotions._

_Meaning someone else was behind this._

_My thoughts exactly, but we'll worry about that later._

Clark nodded and got out of the bed, feeling back to normal.

"Ah good, you're back to normal Clark" Charles said, entering the room.

"Yes Professor, now explain to me why the hell you had Jean probe those monster's minds?! Don't you understand the risks?" Clark said, barely keeping his voice controlled.

"Indeed I do and if there was another way I would've found it. However, what is done is done" Charles said and Clark bit back a retort; Jean was okay and that's all that mattered. They were silent for a minute until Clark thought of another question he desperately needed answered.

"How much does everyone know?"

"About your being an alien you mean?" Charles asked and Clark nodded, avoiding looking at Jean. He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him.

_I could never hate you Clark. Besides, the whole alien thing didn't exactly surprise me._

_What do you mean?_

_Clark, I've known about you being an alien since I first read your mind. I couldn't care less what planet you're from, all I care about is the kind of person you are._

_Thank you Jean _he said kissing her before turning his attention to the Professor.

"To answer your question Clark, everyone knows, and aside from being shocked they seem ok with it"

Clark nodded, grateful that his friends weren't going to turn on him. He took Jean's hand and walked up to the main floor of the house where the others were waiting.

"Well I'll be damned Kent, no wonder you could handle those Danger Room session's so easily" Logan said, clapping Clark on the back.

"This is like so cool!" Kitty said and the other X-men voiced their approval. Clark grinned and talked with the other X-me through dinner before heading to his room, since Professor X told him he was starting Bayville High the next day.

"Clark!" he heard and turned to see Scott walking towards him. He tensed up, but when Scott reached him he stuck out his hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened before, I wasn't exactly in control of what I was doing"

Clark nodded, shaking Scott's hand; after what Jean told him about Nam-Ek and Aether he was willing to give Scott the benefit of the doubt.

"Jean's my best friend Clark, and I'll only say this once; If you hurt her, what I did to you the other day will be nothing compared to what I will do" he said, opening his eyes to where Clark could just see his power behind his glasses.

"Trust me Scott, I'll die before I hurt her" he said and Scott nodded, smiling before walking back down the hallway.

Clark headed into his room and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning, he ran Jean to school, where he was pleasantly surprised to find out they had all the same classes.

_You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?_ He asked Jean, but she only smiled in response. After Clark met his science teacher, he sat down next to Jean and they began to work on categorizing the phases of mitosis, when the door burst open. A redhead with blue eyes in a green dress came in.

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

"And you are?" the Professor asked.

"Maxima"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to update! For those of you who know who Maxima is, I beg you to have patience as I explain for those readers who might not know. Maxima is an alien princess from a planet called Almerac who came to Earth seeking her mate, who has to be Kryptonian. I guess we'll see how this affects Clark, Jean and the other X-men next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Maxima moved to her seat behind Jean and Clark turned around, introducing the two of them to Maxima. Jean knew he was just being friendly, but she couldn't help but feel angry at the looks Maxima was giving Clark; they were a bit too friendly for her taste. However, she chose not to comment and instead focused on the Professor. When they were dismissed from class she kissed Clark goodbye, saying she'd meet him in a few minutes. The young Kryptonian walked back to his locker to put away the books he didn't need for his homework tonight only to find Maxima standing there waiting for him. He wondered how she had been able to get past him never mind wondering how she got past his locker but those questions quickly faded to the back of his mind as he heard her speak.

"You have no idea how long I have been searching for you Kal-El." She said and before Clark could respond he felt Maxima's lips impact on his own. He shoved the girl off of him just as the windows and lockers around him exploded. He whirled and saw Jean standing there at the center of a growing maelstrom green eyes radiating rage and power. He felt the ground shake beneath him from the power Jean was using and it quickly became obvious Jean couldn't control it as walls were literally being torn apart.

"Jean, control it! Focus! Don't let your powers control you!" Clark yelled as he fought through the maelstrom dodging flying objects and making his way towards Jean who was now several feet in the air. Clark was so close to Jean he could touch her when she screamed and lost consciousness. Clark caught Jean and walked over to an unconscious Maxima feeling a slow but steady pulse. Satisfied that the girl would live although still angry at her for kissing him Clark ran back to the mansion as fast as he could Jean cradled securely in his arms.

"Proffesor!"

"Clark what is the matter?" He asked stopping when he saw Jean's unconscious form in Clark's arm instead motioning for the young man to follow him. He led him down to the infirmary where Clark gently set the telepath down on a bed. He then proceeded to explain to the Institute's founder exactly what had occurred at the school.

"I was afraid of this." Charles said.

"Afraid of what Professor?"

"Clark if I were to classify you as a mutant you would be class five the most powerful class of mutant. Aside from yourself, Jean Grey is the only class five mutant I have ever known. She couldn't control her powers when she was younger so I placed a series of psychic blocks on her mind so that she could control her abilities. It appears that her anger at your encounter with this Maxima caused the blocks to be destroyed. I'm going to try and replace the blocks."

"The hell you are!"

"Clark if I don't reign in Jean's powers she will not be able to control herself and she could lose her sanity."

_There is another way._

Clark and Charles went back to the entrance to the mansion seeing a blonde woman with cold blue eyes and long legs standing there facing Logan who had his claws extended.

"Get out of here Frost!" Logan yelled and when the woman made no move to leave Logan charged her only to find Clark intercepting his strike.

"Kent what the hell are you doing?!"

Clark ignored the Wolverine and instead turned to regard the woman in front of him.

"You said there was another way Miss…"

"Frost Emma Frost. It's a pleasure to meet you Clark Kent or should I call you Kal-El?"

"Clark's fine, now do you mind telling me how you know who I am?"

"Frosty here's a telepath although she's not exactly the nice type." Logan muttered.

"I may know another way to help Jean rather than diminishing her powers." Emma said with a cold glare towards Charles.

"Don't trust her Clark!" Logan yelled.

"How did you even know Jean was in any trouble?"

"I have been keeping an eye on her for quite some time. It is rare to meet another telepath whose power is near my own and I was intrigued I admit. Also your exploits have caught my attention as well."

Clark wondered how she had heard of what had happened in Smallville but decided to ask her at a later time. Right now the only thing he cared about was helping Jean.

"Miss Frost-"

_Emma_

"Emma, I'm trusting you to help Jean but If I think for an instant that you're going to harm her I will kill you." Clark told her and Emma nodded her head in response before following Clark past the Professor and Logan both who wore shocked expressions on their faces, to where Jean was lying still unconscious on the bed in the infirmary.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"No her mind is attempting to cope with the release of her full power by going into a sort of coma to attempt to deal with it. Unless she comes out of it she will eventually die."

"How do you intend to deal with it?"

"I intend to go into her mind and hopefully convince her to embrace her full powers however I fear that she will not take kindly to someone invading her mind which is why I would like you to come with me. Hopefully with you there she will be more willing to allow me to help her."

"Let's go." Clark said and Emma grasped his hand with her own; in the next instant Clark found himself standing next to Emma on a rock platform completely engulfed in flames and at the center of the flame vortex stood Jean Grey. She seemed to be attempting to fight the flames as if she wanted to stay as far away as possible.

"Jean, it's alright." Clark called out to her as he and Emma made their way towards the center of the vortex.

"Clark help… I… I can't!"

"Don't fight it Jean, accept it. This is as much a part of you as my powers are a part of me."

"What.. what if I hurt someone?"

"You won't. I'll be right there with you I promise."

Jean seemed to take comfort from his words for she stopped fighting the flames instead allowing them to engulf her. There was a burst of flame and Clark found himself looking down at Jean who was just beginning to open her eyes.

"Jean?"

"Clark?"

"Yes, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, no better than fine I feel absolutely amazing!"

She sat up and kissed him but this kiss was slightly rougher than their previous ones as If Jeans new powers somehow manifested themselves as she kissed him. When they finally broke the kiss Clark had a slightly dazed look on his face. He grinned at Jean before turning his attention to Emma who had been observing the scene quietly.

"Thank you Emma, I can't thank you enough for-"

His words were silenced as Emma kissed him.

"What the hell?" He asked as he pushed her away from him, surprised to see Emma smirk while Jean just chuckled.

"I think she was trying to kiss you." Jean said looking as if she didn't mind in the slightest.

"You don't seem too upset about that." Clark replied.

"Clark I asked Jean's permission before I kissed you." Emma told him.

"And I don't mind sharing you with Emma as long as you're ok with it that is."

"I'm being asked to be in a relationship with two beautiful telepaths who are both ok with it. Oh the torture!" Clark said in mock-horror causing the two girls to chuckle. He kissed Emma passionately before doing the same to Jean, alternating kissing the two girls until he heard someone clear their throat.

"Kent, you'd better have a damn good explanation for why you're kissing Frost."

"She wanted to kiss me, and Jean was perfectly ok with it so why shouldn't I?"

"How about because she's someone who has tried to wipe out the X-men more times than I care to remember!"

"Logan whatever she did in the past is in the past. Emma's one of us now."

"People don't change overnight Kent just remember that." Logan growled out before he stormed out of the infirmary.

_I'm sorry Emma._

_It's ok. I don't expect people to trust me overnight. I haven't always been the best person._

"Jean you're awake." Charles said with a smile, causing Emma and Clark to glare daggers at him.

_Clark what's wrong?_

_The Professor tried to block your powers._

_WHAT?!_

Clark silently told her everything Charles had told him and by the time he was done she was shaking in anger. Clark put his hand on her arm and she took a deep, calming breath.

"You have a lot to answer for Professor." She said simply and Charles nodded but before anyone could say anything else the red alert sounded.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know Emma was not in Evolution but I will explain her character more in the coming chapters! Please review!**


End file.
